Dating A Robot
by TailsTheFox45
Summary: Astro and Cora start dating. Astro thinks about asking Cora a personal question. What will happen? Story from Whirlpool Rated M for lemons.
1. First Date

**This is my first fanfiction. I got permission from Dan Rush to continue his story. **

**Don't criticize me about this one bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dating A Robot**

**Chapter 1: First Date**

"Ok, I'm looking Cor…ahh." Astro went into a wave of ecstasy as Cora started to pump his cock slowly at first, then begun to pick up her pace. Astro's moans were encouraging her to keep going. Cora leaned her head close and started to swirl her tongue around the head, causing the young robot to twitch. Soon after, Cora closed her mouth on it and bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him. Astro was groaning very loudly, loving to attention Cora was giving him, crying out her name. She was taking more and more of him in, felling it reach the back of her throat. Astro bucked and thrusted every time she swallowed his cock. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Astro reached and gripped the back of her head and gave her hair a few strokes, sometimes pulling her further on it. She picked up the pace more, Astro could feel his orgasm continue to rise.

"Cora…I'm…mmmnn…gonn-a…mmmmnn…AHHHH!" Cora soon felt Astro's cum shoot down her throat. She swallowed it all and gave Astro a passionate kiss. "That was a blowjob." Cora answered him.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about that pizza?" Cora asked.

After they went back to the spa room and put their clothes back on, they decided to dine at a nearby Dominoes (I do not know what they call pizza companies in the movie). Astro ordered a cheese pizza while Cora ordered a veggie pizza. After the meal, they talked about which kids tried to flirt with whom, which teachers were the most annoying and so on. Soon it was time to go home.

After blasting Cora to her house, they stood in the front of the house, sharing another electrifying kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Cora started to head inside when Astro stopped her.

"So…I guess we're dating now, huh?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, guess so."

They stood there in complete freeze frame. Time seemed forever as golden eyes met blue eyes. Slowly Astro and Cora leaned in for another kiss. They put everything they had into it, as if this would be the last time they meet. They broke up, breathing heavily after about 5 minutes.

"So, same time tomarrow? How about a movie, then the spa again?"

"Sure, why not?" Cora giggled. With another kiss, they said their goodbyes and departed. As Astro blasted home, he had a lot on his mind. But one stood out above all the rest: should he go all the way with her next time?

**There's Chapter 1. If you want more, just review. (No critics please)**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon.**


	2. Astro's Dream

**Chapter 2: Astro's Dream**

Astro reached his home at about 12:39 a.m., seeing this he decided to enter through his window as to not disturb his father, Dr. Tenma. He flew to the window and sure enough, Tenma was sound asleep.

Astro flew to his window, which he left open, and crept in. He kicked his shoes off then plopped into the bed. His thoughts soon turned to what happened tonight. How Astro pulled Cora into the pool with him and got her soaked; how Cora let him play with her body which excited her more; how they had an electrifying kiss; how Cora gave him his first blowjob; then to the saddest moment, when she wanted him to take her virginity. That's where he went into deep thought.

_Why did I almost do that? I could have taken her first time away from her. _He screamed in his head. _It was wrong no matter how I look at it. But then again we love each other; it was fun and Cora __**wanted**__ me to fuck her. No! Her first should be with a human teen, not a robot._

Astro's thoughts soon led him to a deep sleep.

…

Astro felt himself being restrained. He could not move at all. An image started to appear.

_What's going on? Why can't I move? That sound…It sounds like… Cora?_

Soon the image became clear as Astro saw Cora being pinned to the tile floor of the spa room in the Ministry, screaming in pleasure as a mysterious figure loomed over her, thrusting his hips into her. "Faster, faster, PLEASE!" she moaned. The figure's hips were becoming a blur as he was going at an unbelievable pace. Cora's thrusts were matching his own. "Deeper…DEEPER." The figure complied, plowing deeper and harder into Cora. Astro felt something swallow his member and suck on it.

_What's touching me? It feels…wet? Who is that?_

As if in answer the figure's image started to become clear. Cora moaned the teen's name, "Oh, Astro, keep going." Astro felt his ears pop. He struggled to wake up, but it was no use. He felt a orgasm start to rise.

_No! Not in Cora! Please! _He screamed in his mind.

The two seemed to be ignoring his pleas. The other Astro picked Cora up by the butt and continued to thrust into her relentlessly. It was too much, Astro's orgasm won over and both he and Cora screamed their orgasms. Watching their cum spill everywhere caused Astro to cry.

Finally he woke up from the horrible dream into a mess in the bed.

He collected his thoughts when his phone begun to rang.

"Hello" he answered still sniffing.

"Hey, Astro. What's wrong? You wanna go out?" Cora asked.

"Uhh…sure. I'm fine. And I would love to go out with you. When and where?"

"How about my house in 2 hours? My parents are cooking a special breakfast today."

"Ok. That sounds great. See ya then."

"I can't wait to see you too. Good bye." Cora hung up.

Astro was unsure if he should go to see Cora, especially after that weird dream. But he put that out of his mind as he took a shower. His thoughts kept returning to Cora. He started to feel pain around his dick. _Why are you doing this to me? _He got out, got dressed and rushed to the dining room. Dr. Tenma was drinking his coffee, looking at a formula of some kind, mumbling out equations. Orrin was still setting up the table for breakfast.

Orrin was the first to notice Astro walk into the room.

"Good morning Master Tobey. How was your time at the Ministry?" At this, Tenma looked up with a face of discomfort.

"Tobey, why were you at the Ministry when it was past closing time last time?"

"Uhh…I was with Cora showing her some of the new rooms." Tenma gave his same look he was in deep thought. After a moment he went back to his formulas.

"I'm going to see her again for another date."

Tenma nearly gagged on his coffee. Orrin, who was bringing Astro some juice, stumbled and spilled it all over the floor. Astro rushed and cleaned the mess up in a matter of seconds. After that episode, everyone recollected their thoughts.

"Did you say a 'date'?" Tenma stuttered.

"Yea. We're going out together now."

Tenma and Orrin let a smile bleed into their faces. Astro gave a confused look when his phone started to beep. "Crud. I gotta go. See ya, dad. See ya, Orrin." With that he blasted off to Cora's.

Tenma smile never faded. _Even as a robot, he still can find a date. And he beat his ol' man by 5 years._


	3. Astro's Decision

**Sorry it took me so long to write.**

**It's so hard to find a good computer where I'm at.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Astro's Decision**

Astro reached Cora's house around 10:46. It seemed very quiet until he knocked on the door. Cora flew out the door and almost knocked Astro into the cement. "Whoa! Nice to see you too Cora. Ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet. I've been waiting all night to see you." She replied. Astro wrapped his arms around her waist, as she did also, and he soon blasted to an old theater on the Surface. The theater had been abandoned for over a century after Metro City was lifted into the sky. Astro remembered when Cora and her friends would take him here to watch old films. Entering the theater, they stopped at the ticket booth as Astro started to play around.

"Two tickets to Zombie Land, please." He joked.

"You dork." Cora giggled.

"Hey, I got a reaction from you. Didn't I?"

"Ok, I'll give you that one. But you owe me later."

Astro gave her a 'whatever' look. She lightly punched his arm as they went inside. Astro started the movie and sat down in front with Cora. Half way through the movie, Cora got a devious idea. While Astro's attention was on the movie, she got up and knelt in front of Astro. He was ignorant of her, which made her smile. She reached with her hand and unzipped his pants. Astro looked down at her as she pulled out his cock and gave it a few good strokes to make it hard. "C-Cora…what are you…" Before he could finish, she had put him in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. She wanted to experiment a little bit, so as she took more of him in, she let her tongue swirl around his shaft, tasting every bit of him. Astro's moans grew more and more loud. He reached down and pulled her into a deep throat, causing her to gag a little. She reached her free hand down to her pants, slowly unfixing and removing them and her panties completely. Astro, seeing this, removed his shirt moaning louder. Smiling, Cora pumped him faster as she removed her shirt and bra. After she returned to deep throating Astro, she removed the rest of his pants.

Cora stopped all of a sudden. Astro gave a pouty face, upset Cora stopped right as he was about to cum. "Why did you stop? I was almost there."

"Astro I need to ask you something. Something personal."Cora was blushing furiously.

"Ok. Whatcha need?"

"Can you…be my…f-first?"

"Huh?" He cocked his head confused to what she just asked.

"Ya know, screw me? Fuck me?"

Astro froze.

_She asked me first. We're dating and she asked me to fuck her first. What should I say? Yes or no._

"Cora. I'm not sure…"

"Astro, I told you it was alright. I liked it back at the Ministry. You're not doing anything wrong. Please make me yours, please?" She pleaded.

He then remembered the dream he had last night; and when he stopped at the Physical Therapy room when she asked the first time. After a moment Astro sighed, smiled at her and gave a long passionate kiss. "Fine. I will be your first."

With a smile on her face, she pulled Astro onto the floor in another long passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for control. Cora's won and entered his mouth, feeling his teeth, cheek and roof. Astro soon sucked on her tongue, enjoying the taste. Cora moved until Astro was on the bottom. "Do you know the 69?" He shook his head. Cora got up and turned around and sat on Astro's chest. She then lowered her body and started to lick the tip of his cock. Astro, now seeing what she was doing, opened her pussy and started to lick it. Moaning, Cora took more of him in, sucking and swirling her tongue on his shaft. Astro was now sticking his tongue deep into her moist tunnel, loving the taste. He also gave special attention to her erect clitoris. Cora deep throated him. Moaning from the pleasure he was giving her, which was increasing the pleasure Astro was receiving. Soon they reached their peaks. Astro came in Cora's mouth, filling it with his sweet cum. Cora's cum sprayed over his face. Cora swallowed his cum while he licked her juices that were still leaking.

"Sit down." She gestured to one of the seats. Astro obeyed, curious to what she was going to do.

She turned until her butt was facing his cock. She backed up and lined her pussy with his cock and gave a reassuring nod. He slowly thrusted upward into her tunnel, reaching her hymen. He gave her a concerned face. With a smile she gave a nod. He grabbed her waist and pulled her further on his dick, bursting her hymen. She gave a small yelp, which Astro wanted to kick himself for hurting her. She soon started to bounce backwards on his member, causing them both to moan loudly. Astro winced once she started to bounce faster, grinding her hips into his. Her juices were spilling out on Astro's waist, making a puddle on the floor. "Cora…mmmnn… your making…me…feel…sooo good." Cora moaned in agreement. Their peak was rising. They were too into it. Cora grabbed and guided his hands to her breasts. He gave them a great squeeze. Her moist tunnel lubricated him to go in deeper. He hit her G-spot hard, but that made it more enjoyable. "Kiss me, Astro!" She screamed. She felt a pair of hot lips crash into her own and a tongue travel into her mouth, exploring it, which she loved a lot. I'm coming!" Astro cried. "Me too! Let's come together!"Soon they came, moaning and screaming the other's names. Cora could feel Astro's member pulse as it filled her up with his cum. Astro loved the feel of her juices spraying and leaking from her pussy onto his cock. They were very tired after their love making. They laid down as the movie ended. Astro checked the time. It was 2:13.

Looking at Cora, who was already asleep, he gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "I love you…Cora." He soon drifted to sleep.

Astro's eyes fluttered open in the dim lit theater. Cora soon awoke as well; smiling as she looked at Astro's half lidded hazel eyes. It was now 3:56.

"Still got a lot of time left. Whatcha wanna do now?" Astro's voice was quiet. Cora's phone beeped. Cora read her text message aloud:

'Cora, your father and I will be gone this weekend for important business. Take care of the house when you get back.

P.S. You can have Astro stay over there to keep you company.'

"Well that was unexpected. How about we stop at my house to relax? And have a pizza while we're at it."

"Sure. Let's go."

After getting redressed, they exited and blasted to Cora's house at about 4:25.

Cora went upstairs to get into the shower after entering the house. Astro feeling a bit lonely went up the stairs after her as he heard the water start to run. Seeing that she had already closed the curtains, Astro undressed and crept into the shower behind her. Cora (who had her back turned to him) felt his member press between her legs, causing her to gasp. Realizing what he was doing when he started kissing her neck, she turned around and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, sucking on his sweet tongue, moaning as his hands begun to play with her breasts and prong her pussy. He soon lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth, greedily sucking and licking around it. She stopped him after he gave the same affection to her right breast and stuck his member in her entrance, immediately feeling pleasure from how deep he was and it pulsating inside her. Astro already began thrusting in and out, joining her moaning, loving her pussy squeezing and soaking his cock. She wrapped a leg around him, attempting to increase the pleasure they were receiving. Astro picked her up and gently slammed her back against the wall. He then got an idea. Astro pulled out, turned her around and stuck it in her other hole, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. After letting her get used to him, he humped her as fast as he could go, sticking his finger into her pussy, fondling her breast and kissing her to give her equal pleasure. Astro felt Cora's walls grip his finger as she came in a screaming orgasm. Astro soon filled her up, loving every minute of it.

They cleaned up, got dressed and went to Cora's room to rest. They soon drifted off to sleep after exchanging another kiss.

"I love you, Cora." Astro spoke before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too, Astro."


End file.
